


it's all just the way (that we cope with our lives)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: dares to claim the sky [5]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Spike, Step-parents, and this episode has always bugged me, i guess, i just want chase to be happy, so i kinda fixed it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: After Chase's first day of school, the lost football game and the blank memories, they all trudge home. Tasha finds Chase late that night, after dinner’s been all cleaned up and everyone's gone to their rooms or in the case of Adam and Bree, their capsules. “You okay, Chase?” She asks, a bit awkward, a bit hesitant. He understands. That's how he feels after today. Earlier, he had his life ripped from his hands by an anxiety-triggered mechanism designed by his father. He missed out on a day he’s been dreaming of his entire life, and experience that he never thought he would actually get.He can feel the tears burn at the back of his eyes. He doesn't know Tasha all that well, but she cares. She's his stepmom. He can trust her.“No,” he says, “I'm not okay.”





	it's all just the way (that we cope with our lives)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsupdanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsupdanger/gifts).



> Title is from "Some Of Us" by Starsailor.

After Chase's first day of school, the lost football game and the blank memories, they all trudge home.  Tasha finds Chase late that night, after dinner’s been all cleaned up and everyone's gone to their rooms or in the case of Adam and Bree, their capsules. “You okay, Chase?” She asks, a bit awkward, a bit hesitant. He understands. That's how he feels after today. Earlier, he had his life ripped from his hands by an anxiety-triggered mechanism designed by his father. He missed out on a day he’s been dreaming of his entire life, and experience that he never thought he would actually get.

He can feel the tears burn at the back of his eyes. He doesn't know Tasha all that well, but she cares. She's his stepmom. He can trust her.

“No,” he says, “I'm not okay.”

Tasha scoots over on the sofa and wraps him in a hug. He stiffens at the strange feeling. He rarely ever gets hugs. He thinks he can count on one hand the number of hugs he's gotten in his entire life.

“Tell me about the problem,” Tasha says, and he looks at her. Her expression is earnest, just like Leo’s when he called Chase his friend and promised to get him to school.

“I don't remember anything that happened today,” he begins, and he explains Spike. He explains how he's always wanted to learn, how he's dreamed of school his entire life. Explains how the first day he got was wiped away from him by an app that was supposed to be for his own protection, not his own destruction.

(He doesn't explain how he's jealous of Bree, how he's always wanted to be able to run but never had the option. He can only think or fight, and when his brain chooses to fight he doesn't get a say.

He doesn't explain how he always has to be calm, to pop anxiety pills in order to try and keep Spike down. He doesn't explain all the things that make him want to scream, but knowing that the moment he starts to scream Spike will emerge keeps everything locked way, way down.)

Tasha hugs him, and promises him that she's going to take care of him, because he's her stepson and she loves him and-

Chase's never heard that before. He's never been told that someone loves him. He didn’t even realize that such words could come so easily when in reference to him.

“Thank you, Tasha,” Chase says, fifteen and hurt and full of bitter hope.

She ruffles his hair. “No problem, kid,” she says, smile wide, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, this whole family thing might work out pretty well.


End file.
